1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a control specifications changing system, a control specifications data server, and a specifications changeable vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known control specifications changing system that enables control specifications of a vehicle to be changed according to user preference by a user of the vehicle by manipulating a gain changer and changing control parameters of the vehicle (parameters that represent characteristics of a driving system, a suspension system, and a steering system or the like) (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-328981).